


Appendices

by chucksauce



Series: A Wound Unheal'd [2]
Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Wound Unheald, Gen, appendices for the AWU-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksauce/pseuds/chucksauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of reference information for the <i>A Wound Unheal'd</i> 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appendix 1: Dramatis Personae

**Author's Note:**

> All D'Angeline-related reference information is sourced from the following:
> 
>   * The books by [Jacqueline Carey](http://jacquelinecarey.com)
>   * [The Kushiel's Legacy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kushiel%27s_Legacy) Wikipedia page
>   * [The Kushiel wikia](kushiel.wikia.com) (Please note, this is a user-submission site and its reference citations are frustratingly lacking.)
>   * [The Kushielverse Library](http://www.kushielverse.com/library.html) (Kushielverse.com is fan-run website that offers reference, discussion, and some roleplay)
> 

> 
> Additional information, links, and relevant lists (such as the _Dramatis Personae_ will be updated as the story unfolds.

#### Maison Adler

  * Irene Adler -- former adept of Mandrake House in London, holder of Sherlock Holmes’s marque
  * Sherlock Holmes -- Anguisset, Servant of Naamah; student of Irene Adler
  * John Watson -- Cassiline priest and companion to Sherlock Holmes
  * Kate -- Irene Adler’s personal assistant and lover
  * Mrs. Hudson -- housekeeper



 

#### Holmes Family

  * Violet Holmes -- Sherlock Holmes’s mother; former mathematician of Siovalese ancestry
  * Mr. Holmes -- Sherlock Holmes’s father; English ancestry
  * Mycroft Holmes -- Sherlock Holmes’s elder brother, holds a position in British government



 

#### D’Angelines (in London & Abroad)

  * Sister Roberts -- Head Priestess, Kushiel’s Temple in London
  * Jim Moriarty -- former London-Mandrake adept, Irish/Kusheline ancestry (related to old Shahrizai bloodline; a descendant of Kushiel); fostered with Amelia Chamberlain’s family
  * Victor Trevor -- descendant of minor English nobility & uncertain D’Angeline parentage; half-brother to Cara Stamford
  * Cara Stamford -- half-sister to Victor Trevor, wife to Mike Stamford
  * Brother Gavin Vincent -- Prefect of Cassiline Brotherhood in London
  * Master Edward Ames -- premier marquist, London; former adept of Eglantine House in London
  * Helen Belfours -- director at D’Angeline Embassy; former adept of London-Mandrake
  * Roxane D’Arbos -- D’Angeline ambassador
  * (Madeline D’Arbos -- daughter [deceased])
  * Amelia Chamberlain -- former adept of Camellia House in Paris; wife of Dominique Chamberlain
  * Dominique Chamberlain -- head of Banque Nationale in Paris, husband of Amelia Chamberlain
  * Cecily Noualt -- adept of Camellia House in London
  * Frederique nó Bryony -- adept of Bryony House in Paris
  * Lorraine Carver -- former adept of Orchis House in Paris
  * Apollinaire & Dianne de Fhirze -- twins; owners of de Fhirze Enterprises
  * Daniel L'Envers-- French Prime Minister, of the ancient de Courcel lineage but put into office through modern means.
  * Jean-Marc Guitreau--French banker, senior partner in Banque Nationale Francais.
  * Jean-Julien Guitreau--junior partner in BNF, Jean-Marc's son.



 

#### Londoners

  * Greg Lestrade -- DI for New Scotland Yard
  * Mike Stamford -- husband to Cara Stamford, former patron to Irene Adler, friend of John Watson
  * Harriet “Harry” Watson -- older sister to John Watson
  * Regina -- attendant in Victor Trevor’s household
  * Hwei-Ru -- restaurant owner and friend of Irene Adler (Liu - daughter)
  * Marcus Smith -- murderer [deceased]
  * Mal -- attendant in Helen Belfours’s country estate
  * Ari -- receptionist at Mr. Ames’s studio
  * Rhys Wilkerson -- accountant from the National Treasury
  * Sally Donovan -- DS in the NSY
  * Sebastian Wilkes -- investment banker from Shad Sanderson [deceased]
  * Rachel Howells -- prison guard [deceased]
  * Emile Didikani -- concierge of mixed Roma (Tsingano) descent who works at The Berkeley, a hotel situated near Knight’s Doorstep
  * Mary -- Jim Moriarty's attendant 



 

#### Other Characters (& Historical Figures)

  * Luca -- resident nurse on Poveglia
  * Lorenzo -- armed guard on Poveglia
  * Bianca -- head of the _polizia municipale_ in Venice
  * Felippa -- agent within the _polizia municipale_ in Venice
  * Mara -- first anguissette, in the fifth year of Elua ***** ; daughter of Naamah and a murderer, handmaiden to Kushiel
  * Iriel de Fiscarde ****** \-- last-known anguissette until Phèdre nó Delaunay de Montrève
  * Thelesis de Mornay -- 15th ******* century Royal Poet, author of _Ysandrine Cycle_ and _Exile’s Lament_ (the verse John recalls as a D’Angeline nursery rhyme is part of this poem)
  * Ysandre de la Courcel -- 15th century D’Angeline Queen
  * Phèdre nó Delaunay de Montrève -- 15th century comtesse, servant of Naamah, and the last known anguissette before Sherlock Holmes
  * Joscelin Verrueil -- consort to Phedre, apostate to Cassiline Brotherhood



 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. (*)(***) See notes below Appendix 2 for more.
>   2. (**) Iriel de Fiscarde is mentioned above, and neither combing through the books nor googling every possible combination of search-phrases has yielded a time-frame for when she was alive, in relation to Phedre. In fact, there are only two time-specific references to anguissettes between Mara and Phedre: 
>
>> -"Valerian House knows of no anguissette within living memory" (Anafiel Delaunay, Kushiel's Dart, p141) -"Damned anguissettes. Grandpere always said they was worse than criers or bleeders. Now I know why." (Master Tielhard, Kushiel's Dart p157)
> 
>  This latter quote would suggest that there may have been one as late as roughly 4-5 generations before Phedre, as Tielhard was old enough to be her grandfather. Whether or not that was Iriel de Fiscarde, I have yet to uncover. This would fit, though--if an average generation equates to twenty years, this would mean as much as a hundred years could have passed since Grandpere's day. That'd certainly be out of "living memory". If anyone does have confirmation one way or another, please let me see your sources. This has irked me for like, thirteen or more years now.
> 



	2. Appendix 2: Deities

 

  * **Adonai -**  the One God of the Hebrew faith; father of Yeshua ben Yosef, grandfather of Elua
  * **Yeshua ben Yosef -**  the mortal, divine son of Adonai - his followers (Yeshuites) believe him to be the messiah (in current times they are called by their more familiar Greek name, Christians. People of the Hebrew faith (Judaism) maintain that Adonai had no mortal son, and therefore Elua never came to be.) (AUTHOR'S NOTE: within the Kushiel-verse, Carey combined Christianity and Judaism; within the context of THIS work, I am endeavoring to expand the religion(s) into what we are more familiar with under the idea that as with everything else, the world did move along, and cultures, religions, countries, etc, did still evolve into what we know them to be today.)
  * **Elua -**  divine son of Yeshua ben Yosef; is said to have been born when the blood of Yeshua dripped into Mother Earth and mingled with the tears of the Magdalene. Inspired a group of angels to abandon heaven and follow him in his wanderings upon earth.
  * **Azza -**  one of Elua’s Companions, who brought navigation to the D’Angeline people; known for his pride
  * **Cassiel -**  “The Perfect Companion”, one of Elua’s Companions; believed himself damned for abandoning Adonai to follow Elua.
  * **Kushiel -**  punisher of Adonai; became one of Elua’s Companions as he saw that his supplicants’ submission was its own form of love and devotion, and that the punishers showed their devotion through the lash as they offered absolution.
  * **Shemhazai -**  one of Elua’s Companions, brought the love of knowledge to the people of Terre D’Ange and taught them their written language
  * **Anael -**  “The Good Steward” and “Star of Love”; one of Elua’s Companions, who brought agriculture and husbandry to the people of Terre D’Ange
  * **Camael -**  one of Elua’s Companions, founded Terre D’Ange’s first armies
  * **Eisheth -**  one of Elua’s Companions, brought the arts of healing, story and song to Terre D’Ange; gave rise to Mendacants, or travelling storytellers; has a fondness for sailors; women light a candle in her name to open their wombs--they cannot conceive otherwise
  * **Naamah -**  one of Elua’s Companions, deity of sexuality and love; gave herself to the King of Persis for a night in exchange for Elua’s freedom when he was imprisoned there



**(*)**  While not specified in-text, one could assume "the fifth year of Elua" would be the fifth year after his creation, which would be at the time Yeshua ben Yosef (Jesus) died. Doing the math, if Yeshua was born (according scholars' adjustments) circa 4-6AD and died around his thirty-third year, that would make "the fifth year of Elua" (therefore, Mara's birth) circa 40-44AD our time

**(**)**  Pinning down a period for when Phedre's trilogy took place is tricky. Booksellers often describe the books as set in "Alternate Renaissance" which, y'know, was like 400 years long. To narrow it down further we look to Moirin's Trilogy. It takes place roughly 100 years after Phedre's Trilogy--and one of the major events as of the third book ( _Naamah's Blessing_ ) is that everyone has discovered "Terra Nova" (yep. The New World). Not only has it been discovered (and colonized by Aragonians/Spaniards), but the heroine--Moirin mac Fainche--travels all the way down to roughly Peru-ish, where she hooks up with the natives, who are having some issues with the Aragonians as much as they are with the D'Angeline antagonist she's chased there. Now, in real life the Spanish first came into contact with the Incas in 1528. They defeated the last known Incan stronghold in 1572. So that gives us a time frame: Phedre was most likely alive somewhere between 1420-1470. Boom. 15th century. This is also where I get the figure that Sherlock is the first anguisset in 540 years,  _at least_.

If you're still reading this and don't mind me getting even nerdier: [wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kushiel%27s_Legacy) cites that Phedre's Trilogy takes place roughly a thousand years after Elua and his Companions left earth for Terre-D'Ange-That-Lies-Beyond [TDTLB]. According to Phedre, when they settled down (and created Terre D'Ange/France), they were there for three-score (60) years before they left.

So that would mean Elua and his Companions wandered Earth for between 380-430 years, that Terre D'Ange (and the D'Angelines) was (were) created between 360-410AD, and that Elua and his Companions left between [420-470AD](http://www.timelines.ws/0300AD_599AD.HTML).

This also means by the time we reach present day (2010), D'Angeline civilization is 1,600-1,650 years old.


	3. Appendix 3: The Thirteen Houses of the Night Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The descriptions of what each house's adepts wind up doing after their time there is culled from both Carey's books as well as my own headcanons for what happens now in the modern age.

 

 

  * **Alyssum -**  (modesty) “With Eyes Averted / En Détournant les Yeux”
  * **Balm -**  (healing) “Rest and Be Soothed / Se Reposer et être Apaisée”; Many go on to be healthcare providers, therapists, or to serve in Eisheth’s temple
  * **Bryony -**  (gambling/money) “Wealth Seeks Company / La Richesse Cherche La Societé”; Many go on to be accountants, finance advisors, or own establishments like casinos
  * **Camellia -**  (perfection) “Without Fault or Flaw / Sans Faute ou un Défaut”; Many also work as supermodels
  * **Cereus -**  (the temporal nature of beauty and youth; fragility) “All Loveliness Fades / Tous Fane Beauté”; Since the nature of their allure is temporary, they are taught leadership through service, which makes them excellent in matters of diplomacy
  * **Dahlia -**  (dignity) “Upright and Unbending / Doite et Inflexible”
  * **Eglantine -**  (creativity) “To Create is to Live / Créer est Vivre”; Poets, song writers, authors, actors, seamstresses, etc. If it’s an artistic career, it’s from Eglantine
  * **Gentian -**  (mysticism) “Truth and Vision / La Verité et La Vision”; Though not very widely regarded as “true mystics” in modern society, there are those who believe absolutely in the gifts those in Gentian House are endowed with, which lean towards dreamsharing, etc.
  * **Heliotrope -**  (devotion) “Thou and No Other / Tu et Pas d’Autre”; trad: Most like our idea of courtesans, who appeared “in love/devoted to” patrons in loveless marriages; modern: now, surprisingly enough, are largely sought out by couples in need of reigniting their relationships.
  * **Jasmine -**  (sensuality) “For Pleasure’s Sake / Pour l’Amour du Plaisir”; Originally centered around exocitism, the nature of the house has expanded to focus less on race-related exoticism and more on hedonism
  * **Mandrake -**  (dominance) “Yield All / Cèder Tout”; BDSM dom(me)s. Many stay for a lifelong career in this house or else leave to set up their own private business.
  * **Orchis -**  (humor/happiness) “Joy in Laughter / La Joie de Rire”; Orchis House adepts and members do well in situations where they must entertain through causing delight: event planners, escorts, etc. Their mirth brings joy to those around them.
  * **Valerian -**  (submission) “I Yield / Je Cède”; As opposed to Mandrake, Valerian House adepts typically do not serve for the remainder of their career years once their marque is made, but may set up partnerships with Mandrake adepts within BDSM communities to educate, and still enjoy their calling in the same community.



 

 


	4. Appendix 4: Map

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since place-names are occasionally referenced according to their "canon" names as well as their modern equivalents, I thought it would be helpful to provide a map to give you an idea of where things lie, as of the first novel.

 

 

  


 

Take note of the provinces within Terre D'Ange, which show the places that each of the Companions claimed as their own. Some of these correspond with actual areas in France (ie L'Agnace and Namarre, if I remember correctly). Of the Companions, Elua only took the capital, the City of Elua (Paris), and Cassiel alone took nothing for himself.

Within each province, a particular Angel's lineage runs stronger, naturally. The direct descendants ("Scions") are from the noble families within each province, but even the commoners from each carry the tendencies and characteristics of their angelic forebears. For example, a noble and a farmer from Siovale (Shemhazai's province) would each be as likely to invent some new form of farming equipment as they are to debate philosophy. (Case in point: Sherlock's mother's family was commoner stock from Siovale before they came to the UK.)

So, from _A Wound Unheal'd_ :

  * Mummy, Mycroft, and Sherlock Holmes all have ties back to commoners from Siovale (Shemhazai)
  * Jim Moriarty has ties to both Kusheline nobles (direct descendants of Kushiel) on his mother's side and Eire (Ireland) on his father's side (hence the surname and the accent)
  * John Watson has very weak familial ties to nobility from L'Agnace (Anael)



Other characters come directly from Terre D'Ange/France, but their lineage doesn't bear breaking down here.

You may also wonder why Kushiel would pick Sherlock, a half-D'Angeline from Siovalese stock, as his chosen avatar. In the novels, Phedre is the child of a Jasmine House adept and a merchant from the City of Elua.  There really is no accounting for why the gods sometimes do what they do, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I briefly entertained the notion of giving you the map from every one of the nine books, but by the end, it's legitimately a world map with those alternate names. If you're interested, let me know, I'll add them.


	5. Appendix 5: A Treasure-Trove of Links

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A single collection of all the links from the end-notes throughout _A Wound Unheal'd_

#### Pictures

  * [Amelia's shoes tho.](http://www.fwrd.com/product-givenchy-matilda-leather-velvet-sandal-in-black/GIVE-WZ90/?d=Womens&source=google&currency=USD&mkwid=%7Bifsearch:s%7D%7Bifcontent:c%7D_dc%7Cpcrid%7C70004872714%7Cpkw%7C%7Cpmt%7C&pdv=c&matchtype=&gclid=CjwKEAjw1MSvBRDj2IyP-o7PygsSJAC_6zodmc6KKeQPvRljocsDO-V1ZvBrk3ddDWaCG3KR9h99wRoCjI_w_wcB)
  * [Model inspiration for Amelia](http://cache2.asset-cache.net/gc/515981125-contour-style-saima-altunkaya-hair-beauty-gettyimages.jpg?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=EIUUzfni%2BW5JvWSntz%2FSDL1iXsyokA7mTGGx82L4nN643aIkEI8orf9ziiFOZ2jQ)
  * [Layout for Jim's penthouse](http://designplans.biz/wp-content/uploads/luxury-penthouse-apartment-floor-plans-20150630032234-5591a90a77866.png)
  * [John's Winter Uniform](http://www.dealman.co.nz/collections/jackets/products/men-s-2014-futuristic-jacket)
  * [John's Summer Uniform](http://www.aliexpress.com/item/London-Style-Casual-Stand-Collar-Sleeveless-Side-Buttons-Single-Breasted-Suit-Jacket-Shirt-Matching-Cotton-Vest/2037339439.html)
  * [Amelia's Suite](http://www.the-berkeley.co.uk/luxury-accommodation/hotel-suites/opus-suite/)
  * [An approximation of the pants](http://www.aliexpress.com/item/Gay-Men-Sexy-Casual-Yoga-Panties-Male-Trousers-Elastic-Waist-Sleepwear-Transparent-Breathable-Mesh-Gauze/32358797305.html?spm=2114.01010108.3.336.scTFxX&ws_ab_test=searchweb201556_9,searchweb201602_5_10017_10005_10006_10034_10021_507_10022_10020_10018_10019,searchweb201603_8&btsid=b4736efe-8deb-4f10-b578-5f5080327e78) (Chapter 35)
  * [Another approximation for those pants, in case the first one wasn't enough for you perverts](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1w0_3HVXXXXcdXFXXq6xXFXXXm/Sexy-Men-Mesh-Pants-Brand-See-Through-Mens-Sheer-Pants-Long-Pajamas-Sex-Gay-Penis-Loose.jpg) ;D (Chapter 35)
  * [Just imagine this one, but more...see-thru](http://www.aliexpress.com/item/2015-New-Harajuku-Gothic-Fake-2-Piece-Designer-Burb-Mens-T-Shirts-Tees-Mesh-Shirt-Men/32356152149.html) (Chapter 35)
  * [This isn't even close to what I had in mind for the shirt but it looks cool.](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB15QAWKpXXXXcqXXXXq6xXFXXXD/2015-Korean-Fashion-British-Brand-Men-Dress-Shirt-Short-Sleeve-Lace-Mens-See-Through-Shirts-Sexy.jpg) (Chapter 35)



#### Videos

  * The influence for Cassiline fighting style (Baguazhang):[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGTGnm_s6tQ), [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBo9di7QWMU), [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z12uQY4RTGQ), and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6h-gev8goEI).
  * Sherlock’s yoga pose **:** [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76i1ztcDxQE) 
  * Bellydancing inspiration: [here](https://youtu.be/9wzDntuye_k), [here](https://youtu.be/xHUTdd2m0pM), [here](https://youtu.be/hQX3y5yejuc), [here](https://youtu.be/TUGHiR9auaE), and [here](https://youtu.be/MZzmpgz360k).



 

#### Links

  * Inspiration for the  _[Les Chants des Quarante-Huite Heures](http://www.internalartsinternational.com/free/48-methods-of-ba-gua-zhang/)_
  * [Cognac vs. Armagnac](http://flaviar.com/blog/is-cognac-a-brandy-how-does-armagnac-compare-to-it)
  * [Tsingano lingo](http://www.terredange.net/library/tsingani_vocab.htm)
  * [More information on Roma/Tsingano](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romani_people)
  * [Esmerelda's Barn](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Esmeralda%27s_Barn)




	6. La Dolorosa Translations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 39; DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE FINISHED THAT, IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE FULLY TRANSLATED CONVERSATIONS HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, a heads-up:
> 
> I am not a native or even vaguely trained Italian speaker. What I've got here has been hashed together with google translate. If there are any native/fluent speakers who would like to nudge me closer to correctness, I gladly accept your wisdom. <3

****

### **The first conversation with the guard:**

>   1. **Guard:** “Ha detto che mi avresti capito. Mangiare il cibo. É tutto quello che stai ricevendo.” -- ”He said you’d understand me. Eat your food. It’s all you’re getting.”
>   2. **Sherlock:** "Grazie." -- "Thank you."
>   3. **Guard:** “Far scorrere il vassoio attraverso. Poi manderò l'infermiera.” -- ”Slide your tray through. Then I’ll send the nurse in.”
>   4. **Guard:** “Sul pavimento. Sulle tue ginocchia. Mani dietro la testa.” -- ”On the floor. On your knees. Hands behind your head .“
>   5. **Sherlock:** "Si s-signore." -- "Yes s-sir."
> 


  
  
  
****

### **The first conversation with Luca:**

****

>   1. **Luca:** “Mi chiamo Luca. Togliersi i vestiti in modo da poter vedere il danno. Puoi stare?” -- ”My name is Luca. Take off your clothes so I can see the damage. Can you stand?”
>   2. **Luca:** ”Cristo, ha fatto un numero su di voi.” -- ”Christ, he did a number on you.”
>   3. **Sherlock:** ”Qu-questo è l'affetto di un pazzo,” -- "Th-this is the affection of a madman."
>   4. **Luca:** ”Ho visto la sua opera prima. Gli altri--” -- "I've seen his work before. The others--"
>   5. **Sherlock:** "Quali altri?" "Altri agenti di Naamah?" -- "What others?" "Other servants of Naamah?"
>   6. **Sherlock:** "Sono vivi?" -- "Are they alive?"
>   7. **Luca:** ”Sì. Sono venuti da me in condizioni peggiori, ma sono stato in grado di salvarli.” -- ”Yes. They came to me in worse condition, but I was able to save them.”
>   8. **Sherlock:** "Posso vederli?" -- "May I see them?"
>   9. **Luca:** ”Resto prima. Guarire. Poi si può incontrarli.” -- "Rest first. Heal. Then you may meet them."
>   10. **Sherlock:** ”Si signore. Grazie. Naamah vi benedica.” -- "Yes sir. Thank you. Naamah bless you."
>   11. **Luca:** ”Hai preso gli antibiotici?” -- "Did you take the antibiotics?"
>   12. **Luca:** ”Buona. Io vi porterà alcuni farmaci per il dolore. Sii paziente.” -- "Good. I will bring you some medication for the pain. Just be patient." 
> 


  
  
  


### **The second conversation with Luca:**

>   1. **Luca:** "Non posso dirlo." -- "I can't tell you."
> 



	7. Appendix 7: Histoires Secrètes Translations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 41. TRANSLATIONS BELOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to [pureimaginatrix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pureimaginatrix/pseuds/pureimaginatrix) and anyone else who's waited patiently for the translations on this chapter. After this I'll double-check to make sure there aren't any more overdue additions with chapters. Thank you for being patient!

 

 

 

### First conversation with Luca:

Sherlock sat up from his coffin-like position on the thin mattress he’d been provided.

**"What's happened?"**

Luca’s eyes flitted from one end of him to the other, as if he hadn’t just seen him an hour and a half before. **"You need to meet the others."**

Sherlock frowned. Not two hours ago, Luca had denied his request to meet the others. Why the change of heart?

**"Why?"**

**"You need to know what you face."** Luca’s expression darkened. **"I don't want you to go in blind."**

Sherlock’s stomach clenched uneasily around the remains of his lunch.  **"What do you mean?"**

But Luca shook his head, then waved him in silent summons as he stepped away from the door.  **"You don't have very long."**

 

 

 

### When Luca opens the door:

**"Here."**  Luca indicated a smallish common room, which he paused and slipped one of the keys into.

 

 

 

### During the conversations with Frédérique & Cecily:

Sherlock: **"Hello. You're Frédérique and Cecily?"**

. . .

Frédérique’s eyes shuttered, his expression haunted. **"It will be torture for you. I'm sure you know that. Whatever he offers, it's not worth it."**

. . .

The cost. Hundreds of lives? Two countries? Did his own safety, body and soul, outweigh that? Was it a guilt he could carry?

**"Hundreds of lives are at risk. If I don't go--the fates of two countries or more will be decided."**

 

 

### After Cecily's Story, when Sherlock asks for Frédérique's story:

Sherlock swallowed. He glanced over to Frédérique. **"And you?"**

 

 

### After Frédérique's story:

**"They showed me a marriage license from Switzerland--he'd married a woman while he was gone. They had a child. He'd hidden them from me entirely, let me think we had a future--"** Frédérique broke off with a sob.

Before Sherlock could ask any more about this marriage certificate Amelia and Jim produced, about Jean-Julien’s secret wife and child, Frédérique continued: **"I was told his father was to learn a lesson, and they would leave my family alone. They would pay my marque."**

. . .

Frédérique dropped his forehead onto his folded arms, and the scythe-like curve of his spine spasmed. **"If I didn't do it, they would do worse to my family. They had pictures and information. My sister--"**

. . .

**"Jean-Julien loved horses. We often went riding. All I had to do was cut the strap to his saddle on our next outing."**

A cut saddle-strap. The rest was out of Frédérique’s hands.

. . .

A walkie-talkie on the guard’s belt belched static. Even if Sherlock hadn’t understood the Italian garbled by the cheap communicator, he couldn’t have mistaken that voice anywhere.

**"Papa's here,"** came a nasty-sweet drawl.

Jim had arrived.

 

 

### After Jim leaves:

Without a warning knock, the lock on his door rolled back, clicking into place, and the door swung in. It was Luca.

**"You're brave, or stupid. I almost lost you."**

Sherlock groaned, but managed real words. “Call me stupid, then, if you like. It would have been courage, had it worked.”

. . .

Luca picked up on that, too, and instead gave him an appraisal of the current situation. **"He's gone. He left hours ago. I've got some medication for you."**

“Those are the first good things I’ve heard this whole time,” Sherlock managed.

. . .

Sherlock couldn’t understand it, though, couldn’t register anything beyond the skull-rending noise. All he could identify was a tangle of urgent Italian shouting. Maybe it was the concussion, but the only word he caught as Luca dashed into the hall didn't make a single bit of sense.

**"--intruders!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here in a bit I'll also get the next chapter or so's translations up. I will be SO thankful to get our boys out of Italy, if only because doing all the translation stuff is a bit time consuming, even if it is fun, lol.


	8. Appendix 8: The Compass, the Needle, True North Translations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ BEFORE HAVING READ CHAPTER 42. TRANSLATIONS BELOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was only line here, but for those of you who simply must, I'm happy to provide. n.n

 

### When they bust up into the hospital:

John stumbled, but didn’t lower his gun.

“He was our informant--don’t--”

**"Please don't--I'll take you to him!"** t he guard cried out.

Filippa waved him on. “John, go with him. I’ll stay here and keep the building secure. Go!”

The guard pushed himself up and waved as he took off down the hall.


	9. Appendix 9: Fight and Flight Translations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ BEFORE CHAPTER 43. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GDI Sherlock, why do you make me do these? John lets me off easy--he can't follow it and mostly just chalks it up to a tangle he won't understand anyway. You, though, Sherlock. You make my life so much more complicated. <3

 

 

 

### After Sherlock dashes into the hall:

Luca stood before him, a handgun leveled right at Sherlock’s face.

**"I can't let you escape, Sherlock."**

“Luca--!”

**"You don't understand. You're too valuable and he's a monster. He'll kill us both."**

“I don’t care!” Sherlock bellowed. “Let him kill us!”

It didn’t matter that his words were in English. Luca understood his tone well enough.

**"I'll kill you first,"** Luca growled.  **"I'll tell him a guard shot you by accident. I'm not going to die for you."**

“Then do it!” Sherlock’s voice was scraped raw and bloody, and the air couldn’t fill his lungs fast enough.

. . .

Sherlock snatched the gun from Luca before his nurse could regain composure, and he jerked back to aim.

**"Lock yourself in or I'll shoot you in the head,"** Sherlock snarled, jerking his head toward a nearby office.  **"I will send you to my lord Kushiel for punishment."**

 

 

 

### After that little incident...

“--no!” a woman-- _a woman?_ \--cried out.

**"Please don't--I'll take you to him!"**

It was the guard who’d brought Sherlock his food, who’d sat sentinel at the table while the others gave Sherlock their stories.

 

 

 

### When they all take off down the hall again:

“Lorenzo?” she asked.

The guard replied, **"Fifteen, I think."**

“Fifteen?” Sherlock said.

. . .

“Shit. Lorenzo, what’s the way out?” John whispered, and waited for Felippa to translate.

Lorenzo nodded. **"The chapel--inside the sacristy. There's a hidden tunnel. I don't think the guards know about it."**

“It’s in the chapel,” Felippa said for John’s sake. “There’s a hidden tunnel.”

 

 

 

### When they get to the chapel:

Lorenzo pushed up and reached for the small cubby on the side wall, which was surprisingly intact. He tugged on a coat-hook and the entire cubby swung forward, revealing a cramped tunnel. The smell of damp earth and mildew billowed out to greet them, and even the warmth from John’s coat couldn’t dispel the icy fear that froze thicker inside Sherlock’s ribcage.

**"It leads to the church,"** Lorenzo explained.

John, though, didn’t hesitate. He squeezed Sherlock’s hand just once and plunged into the tunnel, and the darkness swallowed him whole. Compared to its pitch-black maw, the sacristy glowed nearly as bright as the full moon itself. Sherlock hovered right on the threshold, his breath rattling in his chest.

**"Before you leave,"** Lorenzo whispered,  **"I need one of you to attack me. I need to tell the guards you overtook me."**

“What?” Frédérique asked.

. . .

**"I told you that I can't let you escape."**

Luca.

The memory of their earlier encounter rang through Sherlock's mind:  _I can't let you escape. I'm not going to die for you._

**"We have to go,"** Sherlock said.  **"You don't know--"**

**"Silence!"**  Luca barked, and a fraction of a second later, static from a walkie-talkie  crackled. His voice was hard as he said, **"I have them in the chapel."**

. . .

The response was near-instant: **"The chapel? We're coming."**

 

 

 

### In the  _cavana_ :

Two more guardsmen, at least from what Sherlock could see, stood sentinel before the boats, AR-15s clutched across their chest at the ready. The one to the left of them liftied a walkie-talkie to his mouth.

**"What's your position, Rizzo?"**

As he spoke, its twin crackled to life in Felippa’s hand, echoing back the question.

**"Fuck!"**  The other guard cried, and a spray of gunfire arced over their heads.

 

 

 

### After they get to Lido:

**"My name is Bianca Dandi. I'm here to arrest you."**


End file.
